FORD FUSION (STEWART-HAAS RACING)
Availability The Ford Fusion ''(Stewart Haas Racing)'' is available in two series: *NASCAR All-Star Series career series in the in the NASCAR category. *Danica Patrick's Champion Cup bonus series in the NASCAR category. This vehicle was added in the Daytona 500 2017 Update (v5.1.0) released in Feb 2017 and can be unlocked as soon as Danica Patrick's Champion Cup is unlocked. This vehicle can be acquired for 500 without a showcase discount. It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking Danica Patrick's Champion Cup. This vehicle is available to win in the following special event: * Daytona 500: The Great American Race Liveries This car has three liveries to choose from: *Official Stewart-Haas Racing livery - currently the default livery on the car *Danica Patrick's No. 10 Aspen Dental livery - can be won by completing the Daytona 500: The Great American Race *Danica Patrick's No. 10 Code 3 Associates livery - can be won by completing the sponsorship collection in Danica Patrick's Champion Cup Characteristics Upgrades (27) Navigation # Once the new car page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## Cars - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Cars (Base Stats) - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded with R$) - Once the upgrade data is known, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Once the upgrade data is known, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:Car Costs - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Template:CarsGallery - Once the picture is added, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Template:T/upgrades - Any red upgrade descriptions should be double checked, then added to the switch data ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Template:Navbox/Series/NASCARAllStarSeries - Create or modify a Navbox for each series the car is added. See Navbox above. ## Template:Navbox/Series/DanicaPatricksChampionCup - Create or modify a Navbox for each series the car is added. ## Template:Navbox/Manufacturer/Ford - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Manufacturers - +1 the number of cars made by Ford and increase the cost, once known. ## Ford - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far - add to cars with no sales ## Template:MainPage/Update (will probably be updated add as part of the release) ## History (will probably be updated add as part of the release - Add FM, EA and iTunes release notes) Category:Ford